Bendy and the Ink Machine Behind the Scenes: Holy Books an sort-of unh
by TheAmazingAuthoress
Summary: While the team's getting ready for filming for Chapter 5, some of the Bendy Crew are curious to see how unholy Bendy really is


**Bendy and the Ink Machine Behind the Scenes: Holy Books an sort-of unholy demons**

 **Authoress' note: Man, I love working on these!**

 **Oh, and thanks everyone for reviewing my other Behind the Scenes missadventures. I know one person said in the last stroy they wanted to see Bendy drown Henry in Ink, and I'll get to that, but for now I just want to get this story off my chest.**

 **Enjoy! And i own nothing except my wand and cats.**

Henry's oldest daughter, Charity, and her cousin Jimmy were sitting in the break room watching Sammy and Henry play darts. Sammy was still in his ink costume, so he couldn't see where he was throwing. Jimmy was watching for entertainment, Charity was there to make sure Sammy didn't accidentally hit anyone.

"Man, I used to be a pro at this." Sammy mumbled as he missed the target by about 5 feet.

"Maybe if you take off the mask you could see better." Henry replied as he got another bullzeye.

"What? No, this mask is kinda growing on me. Don't I look like the little Devil Darling?" Sammy cupped his face in a childish manner as he batted his eyes. Well, you couldn't tell because of the mask but whatever.

Henry chuckled. "In your dreams."

"Ya know, speaking of the little demon, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah?"

Remember how the other day Jimmy said that Bendy was scary because he was a demon?"

Henry cocked an eyebrow. "I remember, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was talking with Linda the other day, and we were both wondering if... well... since Bendy's a demon... if he has the weaknesses of a demon."

Henry paused mid-throw. "What do you mean?"

"You know, Holy Water, Bibles, prayer cards, stuff like that. That stuff can get rid of real demons, right?"

"Sammy," Henry said, "Of course I know that works on real demons. How could I not know? Remember when Joey first brought Bendy to life?"

The men shuttered as flashbacks came to mind. A time when Joey was a bit less... stable. Long story short, while the toons were brought to life, the secret rituals Joey preformed welcomed some... unfriendly guests.

"Yeah..." Sammy agreed. "Fr. Brown saved our butts back then."

Charity, who had been eavesdropping on the men, rubbed her chin in deep thought. She knew the story of when the studio became a literal hell in a matter of seconds. It was her mom who had called the priest, even though the demons broke- no- smashed the phone right after that.

 _Hmm... that's a good question, Sammy._ Charity thought.

OOO

"Hey Bendy!"

The little Devil Darling was playing cards in Boris'es hideout when the young adult strolled in.

"What'ya need, Chair-cakes?" Bendy asked.

Charity rolled her eyes. She could never get used to the stupid nickname he gave her. "My mom left her book in the break room upstairs. Could you go get it please?"

"Why can't she?"

"Because she's helping Allison with her hair."

"It's only a ponytail, toots. Besides, why can't you do it?"

"Because I have to help Joey and Dad with... something."

"What's this 'something'?" Bendy asked.

"It's... a surprise for Chapter 5."

"Why can't Boris get the book?"

"Because he can't teleport through walls."

"Why can't-"

"For Pete's sake just get the book!"

Bendy held up his gloved hands in defense. "Sheesh, toots. I'm going I'm going. What's it called?"

"It's called... the title's 'Bible.'" Charity pronounced the "i" as a short "i" so the word rhymed with "dribble." She didn't know if Bendy already knew what a Bible was.

"Alright, I'll get it. Where's Linda?"

"Mom's in Alice's dressing from on level 9."

"Fine, I'll be back, Boris. _Don't look at my cards, ya hear?"_

OOO

"Hey Alison, we need you on the set pretty soon. How's the hair coming?" Joey asked as he peeked his head inside.

"Joey!" Linda snapped. "Knock next time, alright? One of us could've been changing."

"Yeah Joey, that's my wife there!" Henry shouted from a distance away.

"Sheesh, I'm sorry. Anyway, you girls about ready-"

"Hey, Joey, outta my way." Bendy pushed Joey Joey aside, making the producer bang into the door. Bendy marched in the room (and he didn't knock either, just wanted to point that out) with a steam coming out of his horns. "Sorry you were too lazy to get the book yourself, Linda. Anyhow, here's you Bible (short "i")." The demon threw the book onto Linda's lap before sulking out.

Everyone gaped at the door he exited from for several long minutes before Susie spoke. "Did... Did he just give you a Bible?"

"Where... I left this in my car. How did he get it? I never asked for it."

In the room next to the dressing room, Sammy and Charity had their ears pressed against the paper-thin wall.

"He didn't scream in pain or anything." Charity noted.

"I guess that answers my question." Sammy added. They both stared at each other for a moment before bursted out laughing.

 **Charity: That was fun!**

 **Henry: What do you mean?**

 **Charity: Oh- uh... nothing.**

 **Bendy: So what's this Bible book about anyway?**

 **Linda: It talks about God and stuff-**

 **Bendy: BLEACH!**

 **Linda: Bendy!**

 **Bendy: I'm a demon, I'm supposed to have that kind of reaction.**

 **Henry: Anyway, Make sure you review to see more misadventures with Team Bendy. And let us know if you want to hear the backstory behind the little the-entire-studio-became-possessed-because-Joey-used-black-magic-to-bring-cartoon-characters-to-life incident.**

 **Joey: Do we have to tell that story?**

 **Henry: Well, the Authoress wants to.**

 **Joey: Who?**

 **Joanfenny: ME! Anyway, thanks for visiting, and be on the lookout for more adventures with Bendy, cause I got a big one coming up!**


End file.
